The invention relates to a urine measuring device for receiving a patient's urine flow and for storing it, e.g. to check the quantity of urine or to provide urine samples.
Urine measuring devices generally comprise a holder to be attached to the patient's bed. To this holder a rigid measuring container is fixed which is connected to a tube coming from the patient's body. The measuring container comprises a measuring chamber or a plurality of measuring chambers which is/are normally transparent and have a measuring scale so that the quantity of urine in the measuring chamber can be read off. From the measuring chamber an overflow leads to a collecting bag. Said collecting bag is exchangeably fixed to the measuring chamber or the holder and can be removed from the holder and emptied, if necessary. Prior to emptying the collecting bag the content of the measuring container should be transferred to the collecting bag. For this purpose the measuring container can be tilted or inclined so that its content flows into the collecting bag. If the known urine measuring devices allow the measuring container to be tilted, the measuring container must, for tilting purposes, first be removed from the holder and then hung in again.
A urine measuring device as known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,375 A1 has a normally vertically arranged measuring container that is pivotable for discharging its content into the collecting bag. When the measuring container is swung up, it is emptied into the collecting bag. This process requires a flexible connection between measuring container and collecting bag. The collecting bag is permanently connected to the measuring container so that it cannot be separately exchanged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,014 describes a urine measuring device whose measuring container and collecting bag each comprise a lug to hang them on a hook. A special holder retaining the collecting bag while it is connected with the overflow of the measuring container is not provided. The supply tube coming from the patient's body is connected with the inlet of the measuring container via a plug connection comprising male and female connectors. In a similar way the inlet of the collecting bag is connected with the discharge tube of the measuring container. The measuring container can be tilted for emptying purposes.